ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. G Akira
Dr. G Akira, or Gilgamesh Akira is a insane scientist who seeks revenge on the world since they took his beloved wife away from him 12-13 years ago. He has since dug deep into his research and is trying to destroy reality in his cold anger. History Gilgamesh was often bullied as a kid growing up in Washington state in the USA. His name caused many problems and he often glumly regretted not having a different name. However, when he met a beautiful girl in his 11th grade Biology class that rather liked his name they fell in love. The girl was a japanese emigrant named Tsubaki that had moved there that year as a foreign exchanged student. Tsubaki was fasinated with him and they talked and hung out the whole school year. When 11th grade ended and Tsubaki went back to her country Gilgemesh begged his parents to move to Japan so that he could go to school with her next year and with both his parents and Tsubaki's parents permission they departed Japan the next month and started school in Tokyo japan with his new girlfriend. The two got closer and closer and on Christmas eve in 12th grade he asked to marry her. Which she happily said yes. They continued dating as fiance's until 2 years after then when they were both 20 and got married. Things were going fine between the new husband and wife, and they had a beautiful daughter they named Crystal, after Tsubaki's love of jewelery. happily wed and with a first child life seemed perfect and after getting his docterates degree in biological engineering became a scientist and moved into Tsubaki's inherited mansion Kageryu mansion. However 4 years after Crystal was born, Tsubaki died of a strange illness that forever changed him. At first he was struck by grief and guilt. Grief from her death and guilt that his reseach did nothing to help solve Tsubaki's affliction. He was so heartbroken at the death of the women who had for once not considered his name odd or mocked him for stuff he couldint change that he could not bear to look at his new daughter, who was equally miserable at Tsubaki's death. Driven insane by guilt and anger he started cursing the world and fate for taking his wife away from him and began caring for anything else but revenge. He even started ignoring his own daughter who he considered insignificant with his plans for the destruction of the mock illusion being called reality. However, no one had realized how far he had fallen into anger until he demanded his own daughter brought to the experimentation lab on christmas eve, the same night he had proposed to Tsubaki. Gilgamesh ignored his daughter's pleading and his assisstants muttering as the experimentation took place and smiled in grim satisfaction when she showed exceptional results, Crystal now had control of the substances of her name. He spend the next 12 years training his daughter in deep patience as he watched her grow to obey him, forgetting her as a daughter and thinking of her as a tool. Since Crystal has fled the mansion, Gilgamesh has been determined to gain his weapon back, sending his half robot assisstants created with his thorough knowledge of biological engineering. Personality Before Tsubaki's death he was warm and caring, but insecure at being constantly mocked in school for his name. He was a bit of a geek, determined to find out the secrets of living beings. Gilgamesh became more optimistic and sure of himself whenever Tsubaki was around, though he always had the determination that drove him to do whatever it took to be with her. After her death his personality changed with a cruel twisted reasoning of reality being a ravenous creature that takes from life for no reason that must be destroyed. He no longer cares so silly little things such as a future or a daughter. He now cares solely for getting back at the world Appearence Gilgamesh looks like a regular scientist, like a white labcoat, standard geeky glasses and soft black hair and eyes. However within his black eyes a burning black hatred can be seen gittering coldly at the world. Relationships He has little family left save for his daughter and his assisstants Crystal: He used to love her dearly as his daughter, now she is little more than a tool or weapon to him Tsubaki: She was the world to him when alive, and now that she's dead theres little else for him Assistants: He keeps them to him with blackmail, stick with him or he will reveal their role in abusing his daughter. Abilities Gilgamesh is cold, cruel and manipulating, showing a great deal of cunning as he tricks and blackmails his assisstants into continueing their service to him though they know he is insane. He has a vast knowledge of biology and biological engineering that allowed him to create the super powers Crystal wields now. Category:Villains Category:DarkWarrior's Fanom Category:DarkWarrior's Fanon